


fuck (or, the fic where Shanks uses his husband's profession to his advantage)

by Bajillian



Series: Tumblr Requests [4]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Doctor Fushichou Marco | Phoenix Marco, Double Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Shanks and Marco are married, Silly, there's a mention of blood but no actual blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:21:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28654170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bajillian/pseuds/Bajillian
Summary: requested drabble for Shanks/Marco + FUCKoriginally posted on tumblr
Relationships: Akagami no Shanks | Red-Haired Shanks/Fushichou Marco | Phoenix Marco
Series: Tumblr Requests [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1886212
Comments: 6
Kudos: 18





	fuck (or, the fic where Shanks uses his husband's profession to his advantage)

“FUCK.”

That was all Marco needed to hear for him to jump up from the couch and sprint into the kitchen.

Shanks was holding the place his arm once connected to his shoulder, dripping in red. Marco looked concerned for only a moment, and despite his degree, it didn’t take a doctor to realize that the liquid was not blood.

It was ketchup.

Marco sighed. He would’ve been more angry, but he was used to his husband’s shit by now. It was a miracle he hadn’t gone all gray yet. “Shanks. That’s not funny.”

Shanks cackled and seemed to have magically recovered from his ‘injury.’ “Yeah, but I totally got you!” he said. “I mean… I don’t know, doc. It looks serious. Could you help me out?”

Marco rolled his eyes, but walked over to the counter to grab a small towel and run it under water to dampen it a bit. Then, he guided Shanks to sit down so he could clean up the ‘blood’ from his skin. “You don’t have to fake getting hurt for my attention,” he said, a hint of a smile on his face.

“I know,” Shanks said. “Just keeping you on your toes, dear.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are always appreciated! 💛


End file.
